Unexpted Truth, A Bigger Destiny
by kenkenkenken
Summary: Harry Potter's life isn't ordinary, even for a wizard. He has more secrets than anyone could ever think of. Now that his secrets are revealed, he just can't be the Boy-Who-Lived anymore. His destiny awaits for something far greater... PLEASE R&R!!!
1. The Magic Show

Harry nodded and stood up. He straightened himself and in a voice he didn't usually use, a voice unknown to everyone in the room except the four new people, he said, "Maybe it's time to tell everyone of who I am, then."

~~~

What happened was beyond anyone could have ever dreamed of before. Just as Harry had said what he said, everything around them seemed to… there is no word for it. The five knight statues that came to life at the visitor's arrival stood up and turned. Each knight drew out a sword and hailed, "The end is near! The Battle commences!" 

With their shout of splendor, the tables and chairs and everything in the Great Hall vanished before their very eyes – the paintings, the lights, and even the enchanted ceiling.

The students who were left gaping were pushed to the side and were seated in chairs much like the ones used in an arena, except it was made out of… out of… out of…. No one can tell, they couldn't see it, but they could feel it. Even Dumbledore, who everyone thought to be the greatest wizard alive, was surprised when he became no exemption. He, too, was pushed back and seated to the side by an unseen force.

Now, the hall is cleared. Now, they can begin…

~~~ 

Harry Potter – at least it looked like Harry Potter – smiled. He closed his eyes and chanted, "Elements of earth, I bind you…. By the power of love, courage, and hope… Elements of earth, I bind you… By the power of love, courage, and hope…." 

The students were in awe as the old walls of Hogwarts liquefied and solidified into a new form. Some didn't even solidify! The old rocks and stones that Hogwarts was once made of didn't seem so magnificent all of a sudden. Now, truly, Hogwarts is the best schoool of witchcraft and wizardry.

The walls were built of water, and the pillars out of fire. The long, wooden tables and chairs were formed from air and the plates, cups, and spoons and fork were made from pearls, shells, and things only seen in the deepest of seas. The surrounding gave you the feeling of being in the midst of the calmest sea. 

There was no need for light anymore, the pillars made the room light brightly already. And the fire itself controls its heat, meaning that no student who comes near it will ever be burnt. 

The students were awed. There were murmurs of "Wow!" "Awesome!" "Wicked cool!" and the like. Even the professors and the headmaster couldn't believe what they were looking at. 

They all turned to Harry and saw him smile. They saw the man in green robes pat his head and said, "You're a real showoff, Harry."  
Harry smirked and looked around him. When he seemed satisfied enough, he looked up at the man again and said, "What are you saying, Uncle Zar? I haven't done anything yet!"

~~~/\/\~~~

AN:// So? What do you think? Good enough for the second chapter? Please Review! I love reviews! It helps me make up more ideas…. Next time then! Ciao!


	2. Unexpected Visitors

The unsuspecting students eating in the Great Hall were surprised when they heard a noise coming from the head table. They all looked up to see five former statues of knights come to life and march down the spaces between the house tables. As they reached the end, they kneeled down in front of the gate as if expecting someone from the Royal Family of England to come. 

Ron and Hermione looked up at Dumbledore, expecting a see a twinkle in his mysterious eyes. But that was not the case. Even Dumbledore, it seemed, was surprised at what had just happened. He was looking at the front gate with solicitous curiosity. 

The students, seeing the only wizard You-Know-Who ever feared in such a state of uncertainties, became avid on what is going to happen next. Who could have come at this time of the year? Is he/she someone famous? Is it someone with great power? Who is he/she that even the statues come to life just so that they can bow in front of him/her? Could it be Voldemort?

The gates opened…

Slowly…

Slowly…

A woman with sleeveless gold robes and many bangles on either side of her arms entered first. She was tall for a woman, about 6'5. She had long, brown, wavy hair that reached past her waistline. Her light brown eyes were covered with small, black, round glasses, which she took off upon entering and put it back again. 

Next came another woman, heightening just as tall as the other. She was wearing a robe similar to the other woman's, only it was a bit more fit and the color was different. It was colored a light purple. Her long blonde hair was whipping in the air as if an unseen force was surrounding her. Her eyes, that were an amazing sky blue, twinkled like the first star of the night. She was wearing a pearl necklace, each pearl having a stamp of a legendary star, The Star of Illusion (a star with nine sides lingering around a circle).

Then two men entered, each a bit taller than the women did by maybe an inch or two. One guy was wearing a long-sleeved, forest-green robe. His long, black hair was neatly tied and was reaching about three inches down from his shoulders. His eyes were what surprised the students most. He had eyes as green and intimidating as Harry Potter has. He (Harry), aside from Lily and Salazar Slytherin, were the only magic people that were ever known to have green eyes. He was wearing a pair of silver, cube shaped earrings.

The other man who entered with him was wearing the same kind of robe, but it was a silky red. The hem of his clothes seemed to be on fire, but the person didn't mind. He, too, had long hair, but not as long as the other's, and it was more brown that black. His eyes were so black that it seemed to be the source of darkness. He was holding a golden rod with a fork in the top. 

Albus Dumbledore stood up, just recovering from the shock of an unknown visit. "Excuse me, I don't seem to – " Before he could say anything further, he saw Harry stand up and go to the four unknown visitors, giving each of them a hug.   
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked excitedly. 

The lady wearing a gold robe was supposed to answer, but was cut off by Albus Dumbledore. "You know these people, Harry?"  
Harry turned around and blushed. The two men chuckled and patted his head. He looked up to them and said, "Shall I?"  
"If you want to," The man wearing a green robe said, "We really don't care."

Harry nodded and stood up. He straightened himself and in a voice he didn't usually use, a voice unknown to everyone in the room except the four new people, he said, "Maybe it's time to tell everyone of who I am, then."  
  


AN:// So? You think it's good or bad? Think I have potential? I really, really, want to continue this fic until it has an end, but I can't do that if no one will encourage me to do so. So, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Who He Really Is

They all turned to Harry and saw him smile. They saw the man in green robes pat his head and said, "You're a real showoff, Harry."  
Harry smirked and looked around him. When he seemed satisfied enough, he looked up at the man again and said, "What are you saying, Uncle Zar? I haven't done anything yet!"

~~~

"Uncle?" a familiar voice asked. "Harry, these four people are your relatives?"  
Harry turned around and sure enough, the familiar voice was Hermione's. He nodded and said, "In a way, yes, Hermione."  
"And what – " she inquired, "How – "

"How did I do that magic?" Harry finished for her. When she nodded, Harry sighed and said, "You still haven't figured it out, then? I would have expected better from you, Mione."  
Hermione muttered something about not being able to concentrate when things just disappear suddenly and reappear in a different fashion. 

Harry chuckled and said, "Why don't you sit down for a minute. I don't want anyone fainting when I say this." 

Hermione complied and Harry started. He pointed to the four people behind him and said, "These are Helga Hufflepuff (gold robes), Rowena Ravenclaw (royal-purple), Salazar Slytherin (green), and Godric Gryffindor (scarlet)."  
From his side of the room, Salazar saw a boy with white, blonde hair and gray eyes smirking. He shouted, "Yeah right! The next thing you're gonna tell us is that you're not Harry Potter!"

Salazar saw Harry turn to him and nod. Obviously, the boy didn't expect that answer. 

"Well, yes, Draco," Harry said, "I'm not actually Harry Potter. But I am still Harry Potter." 

"What kind of nonsense are you talking about, Potter?!" a greasy haired man interrupted. Judging from his clothes, he could tell that he was a professor and the head of Slytherin house at that!

"I'm not talking nonsense, Mr. Snape," Harry continued, "I am as you all know Harry Potter, but that's only one of my names."  
"One of your names? How many names do you have?" Ron muttered so that only he could hear. But non the less, the walls have ears, Harry heard it.

"People from different times call me different names like Ra, Lien, or some like yourself call me Harry," he answered. "But my most favored name will always be Merlin."

"Merlin?" The students whispered among themselves.

"As in the King Arthur's Merlin?"

"No! His name is just Merlin!"

"But he's the only person ever named Merlin!"

Godric, Rowena, Helga, and Salazar chuckled as the students and teachers argued with each other. Harry, himself, looked amused at what was happening. 

"Aye, I am Merlin," Harry continued, "King Arthur's Merlin as you would like to call it."  
"But that can't be!" Hermione and some other students from Ravenclaw shouted, "Merlin died! He can't be you!"

"He never died," Rowena answered, facing the students of her house, "It was the Star of Illusion that made you all think he died, but from the time he was born, he never died."  
A boy from Hufflepuff was about to ask something, but Helga beat him to it, "You were gonna ask why… um… Harry seems so young, right?"  
The boy nodded, surprised that she just read his mind.

"The Star of Illusion has something to do with it, too." Rowena answered.

"But the magic that controls his growth is mostly…um… Harry's." Godric chuckled. 

Draco Malfoy stood up and said, "You're all nuts! If you think that just because of the magic display, I would believe what you're saying now, then you're totally out of your mind." 

He made a move to go back to his dorm room, but stopped. Fear showed in his eyes as a snake, about 5 ft. in length, began to wrap itself around his knees. 

"Will you stay, Malfoy?"  
Draco nodded and stuttered a simple "yes." The snake unwrapped itself from him and he immediately went back to his seat. He watched as the snake made its way to the man wearing green-robes. Who did he say he was?   
Draco's eyes widened. It really is Salazar Slytherin!

AN:// So? Good? Bad? Just Ok? Tell me!!!! I reallly want to know…Thanks for all your support, bye!


	4. My Best Bud, Harry Potter

****

Ron's POV  
  
Ok… Ok… I'm really, really confused right now. I mean, about 30 minutes ago, Hermione, Harry, and I were just eating our favorite foods and talking about whatever and at the same time dreading for our next class to begin. Then suddenly, the statues move – mind you, I'm actually used to them by now, some of the statues in Mom's garden also move – and four people come barging in. That's when all these chaos began….

Harry came over to them and gave them each a hug! I didn't even think he knew those people! I mean… how could he? I know that he sometimes roam around the school at night, but I didn't think he would meet people as strange as four guys – fine, 2 men and 2 women. 

They're so weird! What would you do with a 'fork-rod' anyway, even if he IS Godric Gryffindor, as I now know? And Helga Hufflepuff's bangles!!! I'm wondering how much longer her arm will stay in place cause it looks like it's ready to fall off.

Then the next thing I know off, the place changes. It's not that I don't like the change – it's rather magnificent! But Hogwarts is Hogwarts! And it's been that way ever since… ever since the Founders made it! And really, it is surprising to see the only place the Dark Lord can't easily seize – in fear of Dumbledore – to be so easily altered. I guess it's not that abnormal because if these four are really the Founders then, I think, they have the permission to change it, right? But that's not it. Judging from their reactions, they're not the ones who made the change, but Harry. 

YES! Harry! Harry Potter! The Boy-Who-Lived! My best buddy! I knew that from the start he was going to be powerful, but not as powerful as what he is showing us right now. Then what's this thing about him being 'MERLIN?!?' Merlin lived a thousand years ago! How could he be Merlin for pete's sake! Even Nicholas Flamel couldn't live that long! He was only… what six-hundred and something years old? And PLUS _Harry_ was conceived by Lily!!! Explain _that_ huh?

To my irritation, Rowena Ravenclaw answered it. She said that because of his old age, Merlin actually became bored. When he saw Lily and James getting married, he went to them and asked them if they could have him as their son. To this, I could imagine Lily and James' shocked faces. You would, too, wouldn't you? Anyway, they agreed, but only in one condition. And that is _tara…_ if Lily could only conceive him and be truly their son. And with the help of some potions, charms, and ancient magic, Merlin lived in Lily's womb for nine freaking months until it was time for Lily to impregnate him. So in a way, Harry Potter / Merlin Whatever is still the Potter's son. 

While Rowena was explaining this, I didn't notice the hall being filled with creatures. Creatures from the forest… and not just any forest, _the forbidden forest!_ I swear! Argog, Hagrid's giant spider was there, and the snake that attacked Malfoy just minutes ago when he said that what Harry/Merlin was saying was all nonsense. I even saw some fairies and pixies coming in. Unicorns and Gryffins were flying in the air, making sure that the everyone can see the reason they stand for what they stand: GOOD! 

I swear I think I saw Dumbledore shaking in fear for a moment before he managed to remain calm again, because at the next moment, Dementors entered the hall. The headmaster's knuckles were as white as snow when he was gripping his wand. Everyone was horrified! Even if they were the Founders or Merlin, they didn't have the right to let Dementors in! Harry, of all people, should have known that! But as soon as they saw the Founders and Harry ( I will not resort to calling _Harry_ 'Merlin.' To me, he is just a friend and not someone big. I just hope he's still the same old Harry that I know of ), their vile aura changed. Instead of the threatening feel they used to give a person, instead of using bad memories to make a person guilty, they seemed to be giving back some happy memories. 

I don't think I know Harry anymore… what with all these things going on. That flat out 30 minutes is probably the longest 30 minutes of my life. Harry's revealed something to the whole school that if it was me, I wouldn't have the guts to do. I actually admire him, now. Not that I didn't before – his quidditch skills are one in a million! But, whatever he's doing, though, I promise to be here for him. I know what he's doing is for good. Don't ask me why cause I can't answer that. You just have to know that that's Harry Potter – the symbol of all that's good. That's my best bud out there – always thinking of what's best for others before he thinks of himself. 

Right now, I'm watching him as he gathers the animals, magic and non-magic, and other beastly creatures to him. He talks to them in a language I, or any other person in the room does not understand. From the looks of it, even the Founders don't know what language he's speaking in. After speaking with them, the animals left – some flying, some running in a very fast pace, and some just plain disappearing. 

Harry turned to face the crowd and starts to say something.

"THE END IS NEAR! THE BATTLE COMMENCES!" 

I think the knights said that, too, a while ago. But what does it mean?

"Yes… believe it or not, Voldemort is back! And the final battle with him is coming near. You all, as children of magic, have depended on it far too long. But there is only one magic that can defeat the dark lord and you all have to learn that. That's why we are here. That's the reason why Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin and myself have come back. – to teach you the magic that was lost in you."  
Honestly, I didn't know Harry could be so dramatic! But I can't help but feel like he has a point. The nervousness I felt a while ago with all the magic shows going on is slowly turning to eagerness. There's something that's telling me that this year is gonna be great. 

After the speech Harry made, Dumbledore stood up and bowed respectfully to the Founders. Then he said, "As headmaster of this school, I would advise all the students to get a rest first for tonight. Whatever teaching is needed can be taught starting tomorrow. I think all the students, or at least most, are tired and maybe a little confused."  
Godric nodded and said, "Yes, why don't we all go to bed right now. Even we are tired. But we ask you, please wake up before dawn tomorrow morning. We have lots to cover."  
The students left one by one after that. I, myself, am very tired right now, so I think I'll go to bed. As I turn to leave for my dorms, though, a hand rested on my shoulder. I turn to look at the person and find Harry. _Harry Potter_, my best bud. He smiled at me and said, "Thanks for being a friend, Ron." 

"No problem, _Merlin_!" I teased. He seemed to get the bait because the next thing I knew, he was shouting at me complaining about how he didn't want any attention and yet here I was making it all harder for him.

But all I did was laugh and pat him on the back.   
"Come on, Harry." I called. I was nearly a yard away from the portrait hole and he was still a few miles (that's exaggerated) away from me babbling about nothing at all. "Let's go fetch Hermione!"  
He looked up at me and blushed, he knew he was babbling. He took for a run towards the girl's dormitory and said, "Race you there, Ron Weasel!" 

"Harry!" I shouted after him.

But it was too late. He just barged in the girls' dormitory without knocking and saw Lavender Brown half-naked.

When I reached the room, five girls were already beating Harry with pillows and feathers were flying everywhere. I laughed as I helped him, grabbed Hermione by the fist and dragged both of them to the common room. 

When we were all safe from the wrath of the girls', except Hermione's, we burst out laughing. It was good, laughing. I felt like living. I felt like a human being. And I'm sure Hermione's thinking is not far away from what I'm thinking right now…. Life is good, especially if you have one Boy-Who-Lived to be your best bud. Yup, he may be _Merlin_, or _Lien_, or somebody else important… But to me and Hermione, and all the rest of the students of Hogwarts, he's just plain old Harry Potter. 

AN:// So? What do you think? Good? Bad? This has to be my longest chapter yet, I think. And maybe my favorite, yet. So tell me your opinions, ok? Bye!


	5. Death Denied

Hermione's POV

I couldn't sleep. At dinner last night, four visitors came to Hogwarts that only Harry knew. Then the weirdest thing happened: Harry told the whole school that he was Merlin. I don't know if I can believe that or not. Mind you, it sounds so absurd!

There were so many questions in my mind. Like for example, "How did Harry survive for a thousand years?" and "What are his relation to the Hogwarts Four?" So many questions, yet – 

As I asked these questions, questions that I thought I could only assume an answer for, I suddenly heard a creak coming from outside the girl's dormitory. As a prefect, I thought it was my duty to discipline the student who was about to break a rule – no student should be out of his or her sleeping quarters by 9 o'clock in the evening. I got out of bed and quietly sneaked down to the common room where I knew I could surprise the student. 

But there wasn't any sign of a student in the common room at all. But there was a person sitting in front of the fireplace. He had his eyes closed and his lips were lined into a contented smile. Godric Gryffindor. 

I don't know what actually happened after that. All I know is that I suddenly found myself in another room. Taken aback, I tried to find a way back to the Gryffindor Tower. I was about to leave the room when I heard a very familiar voice singing. It was the voice of one golden boy, Harry Potter, but it wasn't Harry Potter. When I looked back, I saw a much older version of Harry Potter. He was about 25 – 30 years old and he was holding a white rod with green, yellow, lavender, and red colored ribbons wrapped around it. From the looks of it, he couldn't see me. 

I never knew Harry had a nice voice, so I listened.

__

All the pain

All the suffering

It's finally coming to an end.

I've never heard of the song before, but I could tell that it was extremely heart-breaking. 

__

I've lead people to war

Lead them to afflictions

I've battled with the worst

And put an end to the bad

I've done my part

I looked up when he suddenly stopped singing. He was looking straight at me, staring at me. 

"_It's finally come to an end." _A new voice sang. 

I looked around, trying to see who sang that last line. I turned around and saw a woman. She was looking at Harry directly in the eye, while proud admiration shone in hers. 

So she was the one Harry was looking at – not me! In fact, Harry couldn't see me!

The woman curtsied and cleared the way as four figures entered the room. It was the Founders. 

Harry signaled them to take a sit, so they sat and the woman left the room.

"Why the sudden meeting, Merlin?"

'So he really is Merlin?' I thought, 'They'd have to prove it, first.'

Harry bobbed his head and said, "I can't die."

There was silence after that before Salazar Slytherin broke it. "What do you mean you can't die."  
"The truth is, children..." Harry said, then sighed. "Before you were born, at my first battle, your mother and I was cursed. Cursed to live a thousand years and then some until I could fulfill an indefinite prophecy."  
"And you're telling this to us… because?" Rowena Ravenclaw asked. 

"Because you can't die, either." 

Another silence.  
"I'm sorry." Harry said, looking down at his feet as if it was the most amazing thing on earth. "At that time, your mother was pregnant with you four. I couldn't do anything about it. So until I die, you can't die, too. "  
Then as Harry rambled on and on about how really sorry he was, I saw Godric Gryffindor stand up and go behind him. I never expected it, but he embraced Harry in a strong grip from behind. 

"Don't worry about it, Dad." 

DAD!!! Yes! Godric Gryffindor called Harry Potter, or Merlin if that's what you want to call him, DAD!!! Now that's extraordinary! Those last five words are the last words I could ever have expected to hear in _this_ life time!

Harry leaned back into the embrace and gave a contented sigh. He said, "Thank you, Godric, my son."

"Daddy!" Helga Hufflepuff followed after, hugging him in the waist. She wailed as if she had just been lost from the woods and hasn't been with him for more than a year!

Then came Rowena Ravenclaw. She wiped the tears - it started falling after Godric embraced him – off his cheek and neck and soothed him with words of comfort. "We all love you, Daddy. We'll be here for you and can never be angry with you."  
Then Salazar Slytherin gathered all of them in one big grip, with Harry being in the center. "Yeah Dad, _forever_ if need be, we'll always be your sons and daughters. We love you. " Soon after, Harry smiled again and hugged them back saying, "I love you all, too, My Little Ones. Thank you… for understanding." 

The next thing I knew, I was back at the Gryffindor common room. I was lying in the couch and Harry was looking straight at me. 'Maybe,' I thought, 'He really is Merlin.'

"Good morning, Mione." Harry, my best friend, greeted. "You had a nice dream?"  
I stared at him for a few more seconds before I jumped on him and said, "Remember Harry, Merlin or no Merlin, Ron and I are your best friends. And we will be for as long as we live. Maybe that's not as long as a thousand years, but while we have air to breath, we will be."  
Harry beamed and whispered, "You don't know how much that meant to me, Mione." 

"Oi!"   
Harry and I looked up and grinned. It was Ron, our other best friend.   
"What are you both looking at?" He asked, "We'll miss breakfast if you two don't hurry!"  
I laughed, and soon Harry and Ron were laughing, too. We went to the Great Hall – except this time I think it's REALLY GREAT HALL – to eat breakfast. Not soon after we ate, McGonagall gave new schedules to us. It seems that it isn't only the Hogwarts Four that have something to teach the students.  
Raising eyebrows, Ron and I simultaneously asked, "So Harry, what's our lesson plan?"  
But we never got an answer. Harry just grinned at us and said, "Can't tell. I have to go now. Bye!"  
With that he left, but not before almost tripping before a big, black dog. I laughed, and Ron did, too. It was fun being with Harry and not even ten Voldemorts can protest to that!

AN:// Sorry it took so long! I had lots of projects to do the last few days…. Anyway, think it's good or bad? Love all your reviews! Ciao!


	6. Revelations With Ravenclaw

Great Hall…

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

The hall was filled with students talking and chatting rather quickly. Somehow, they knew that this day was going to be different. And so are the other days that will follow. The reason? Because they were getting the honor of being taught by the very people who made Hogwarts! Professor McGonagall, the Head Mistress, gave out new schedules. They were shocked to see that the schedules were arranged by year, and not by houses anymore. 

7th Year Class Schedule

**Teacher:**

****

Place:

****

Time:

Rowena Ravenclaw

Astronomy Tower

8:00 – 9:50

Godric Gryffindor

Field

10:00 – 11:50

LUNCH

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

LUNCH

Helga Hufflepuff

Potion's Classroom

1:00 – 2:50

Salazar Slytherin

Hagrid's Hut

3:00 – 4:50

DINNER

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DINNER

Harry Potter

Great Hall

7:00 – 8:00

"Come on!" Hermione said to Ron, "We've got 5 minutes before our first class, Ron! Hurry up!"  
Ron grinned, knowing just how excited Hermione was to learn from the smartest witch the world has ever seen, Rowena Ravenclaw. "I'm coming!"  
Three minutes later, they opened the door to the classroom. They saw Rowena Ravenclaw (AN:// From now on, it's only Rowena, ok?) smiling at them as they entered as if she knew something about them. Her Star of Illusion necklace was glowing a whitish-blue. 

"Good morning!" Rowena greeted when all the 7th years have gathered; the students greeted back.   
"As you all know, my name is Rowena Ravenclaw, and I'm going to teach you about – "She started, but continued with, "But before that… "I just noticed that I don't know your names yet. Let's make this interesting shall we?"  
"What? We're playing a game?"  
"Something like that. Now, direct your wands to your throat and when I count to three, think of a different language and say 'Langwehous-Sonoru.' It will make you understand and speak the language that you thought of."  
A Ravenclaw student raised his hand and asked, "But if we do that, then we wouldn't be able to understand each other. How can we introduce ourselves to you?" 

Beaming, Rowena said, "That's why you're all going to say 'Ugandi-umpala' to understand the different languages after!"  
"Wands to the throat!" Rowena ordered, "Three!"  
Simultaneously, each student said, 'Langwehous-Sonoru,' then after, 'Ugandi-umpala.' 

'Let's start with you.' Rowena said, pointing to a tall girl sitting beside a boy we all know that has dirty-blonde hair. 'We'll go around from left to right.' The students all understood her, even though she was speaking in Ancient Egyptian language.

'My name is Pansy Parkinson,' Pansy said in German.

'I am Draco Malfoy,' the prideful Slytherin uttered in perfect Italic.

The class went on like that for an hour and by the time it reached Ron, who spoke in Arabic, and Hermione, who spoke in Indonesian, it was already 9:20

"That's really all what I have in mind to do today, so…. Anyway, I know most of you have some good questions about the founder's existence in the world right now, so that's what we'll do. Start up the questions!" Rowena said in a playful voice. 

A Ravenclaw student put her hand up immediately.

"Yes Ryan?"

"Do you also have a Sorcerer's Stone that keeps you alive, like Nicholas Flamel once had?"

Rowena laughed and said, "No. I think it's better that we just tell you our story. Ok, here it goes… When I was just about 25 years old, me, Helga, Salazar, and Godric were called to a meeting with our father."  
"_Our_ father, Professor?" A Hufflepuff student, Gina Otis, interrupted.

"Yes. _Our _father." Rowena said, "The four of us are siblings."  
Ron raised his hand and asked, "Then why don't you have the same last names?"   
"Because people had the right to choose their own last names, then." Rowena answered, "And as closely knit brothers and sisters, we're all twins in fact, we agreed that we would choose a last name that starts with the letter of our first name. Hence that Helga's last name became 'Hufflepuff,' Godric's 'Gryffindor,' Salazar's 'Slytherin,' and my Rowena's 'Ravenclaw.'"

"Continue on with the story, please, Professor," Hermione said.

"Where was I?" Rowena asked.

"At the part where you were called in a meeting by your father," Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin, said. 

"Oh yeah!" Rowena cheered, "Anyway, our father told us that he couldn't die because of a curse that was put on him and our mother in a battle with a dragon. Our mother was pregnant with us at that time and some of the curse reflected on us, making us unable to die, too."

"Oooooooooh," The class wailed. 

"Look at the time! It's already 9:45? My! How time sure passes by when you're having fun!" Rowena said, her language British once again, "I had fun today. Say 'Finite Incantatum' and you may go. See you all tomorrow!"  
The students left, whispering amongst themselves about how much fun they had. Even though all they did was introduce themselves to their teacher. It was a fun experience, especially because Rowena Ravenclaw taught it. They were now heading to their second class of the day… with Godric Gryffindor.

AN:// So how did it go? Good or bad? Tell me, ok? Don't leave me hanging or _I'll_ leave you hanging! Bye!


	7. Learning To Fly

"Greetings class!" Godric Gryffindor (AN:// Same here, it's just Godric now) greeted. 

"Greetings Professor!" The students greeted back, making Godric smile.

"As I'm sure you all know, I am Godric Gryffindor, though you may all call me Godric. 'Professor' sounds too corny, wouldn't you agree?"

The girls giggled at the flirtish accent he had. 

"Anyway, today, I will be teaching you to fly!" Godric said.

"Great," Draco Malfoy mumbled, "The great mudblood lover will teach _us_ how to fly!" The 7th year Slytherins laughed.

Seeing trouble coming quickly, Godric said, "Draco Malfoy, I pressume?"  
All Draco did was nod, as if his nod could make the king of England bow at his feet. 

"Well Draco, if you know how to fly so well, then may I ask you for a demonstration?" Godric asked.

"Give me a broom and I'll show you," Draco answered sarcastically.

Godric shook his head and said, "But that's exactly my point, Mr. Malfoy. We're not gonna use a broom!" As if to prove his point, Godric levitated himself three feet from the ground. 

The students gasped, amazed. They seemed even more dazed when they realized that they could learn how to fly without brooms, too. For centuries, never has anything been recorded that concerns flying without brooms, at least that's what they thought. 

Godric cleared his throat, getting the attention of the students on him once again, and not on the fact that he is floating three feet above the ground. "Do you all want to learn this?"

There was a chorus of "Yes!" and "Of course!" that came from the students. Godric grinned and began his lesson. "Ok. First thing you have to do is close your eyes."  
The students obeyed without complain, even the Slytherins.

"Concentrate on nothing but the black space that you see." Godric continued, "Then imagine that you are standing on that space. Feel it, don't just picture it. Just feel it!"

Godric beamed when he saw Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Susan Bones levitate slowly. He knew that they didn't know that they were already levitating, so he continued, "Tell your mind that you want to go up high and that you want to feel the wind blowing in your face. Tell it whatever you are imagining right now."  
The rest of the students slowly levitated, too. The last one to levitate was Neville Longbottom. "Now," Godric said, "Slowly open your eyes."  
The students did, slowly, and what they _felt_ amazed them. Each one of them was standing in nothing but air. They felt light and peaceful, as if the wind was one with them. They looked around themselves and smiled. 

Then out of the blue, Susan Bones giggled and tapped Hannah Abott, saying, "Tag!"

Beaming happily, Hannah Abott tapped the nearest person next to her, which was Draco Malfoy. "Tag!"  
Godric couldn't help but smile when Draco Malfoy smirked and said, "You all better run for cover now. The person I tag next will have to treat me to a Butterbeer!" 

The students, who were shocked, but also too giggly to even care about the change of attitude in Draco Malfoy laughed out loud and started flying for the Quidditch poles, which were decided to be the base. 

"Tag!" Draco said as he tapped Ryan Andrews. "Ha! You have to treat me for Butterbear! Beh!"

Ryan beamed and ran for Ron who was trying to hide behind Crabbe. Crabbe was trying to get Ron to stop hiding behind him, though he, too, was smiling. 

"Nice lesson for the first day, Godric."

Godric, who was watching the children play – not minding that the children's attention was supposed to still be with him and not playing because it is after all his lesson period – turned around and saw Salazar Slytherin (AN:// Only Salazar from now on! Am I annoying you lot? ^.^). 

"Hey Salazar," Godric greeted, "It's been a long time since I've seen one like this happen in our school."  
Salazar grinned and said, "Yeah and you know what the best part of this is?"  
"That they don't realize that Gryffindors and Slytherins are playing a friendly game?" Godric asked.

"Yeah," Salazar said, "That and the fact that they don't know that what they're playing is actually a muggle game."

AN:// So? Cool? Not cool? Good? Bad? Tell me and tell me now! Am I a bit demanding? Hehehe… I hope not! Bye!


	8. What Dementors Do

"Hahahaha!" Harry laughed. It was already lunch time and Ron was telling him all about what happened with the classes with Rowena and Godric.   
"It was really fun, Harry," Ron urged, "You should have seen Draco! He was all but mean! He was chasing _me_ around the field like I'd just punched him in the face, but when I looked back at him, he was smirking and blowing raspberries at me!"

"Well that's Draco Malfoy for you!" Hermione answered, smiling as well. She was floating on top of her chair, when a pillow hit her on the face. 

"What does that mean, _Mione_?" Draco Malfoy's voice echoed.

Turning around to face the blonde teen, Hermione grinned and said, "What do you think it means, _Dray_?" She smiled flirtishly and batted her eyes.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I'll see you in the dungeons in fifteen, then."

Hermione giggled and turned around to face her best friends, who were by the way wearing a mask of utter disgust in their faces. 

"Mione?" Harry asked, "Do you realize that you've just openly flirted with Draco Malfoy?"  
"I did," Hermione giggled, "Didn't I?"

It didn't take long for Harry and Ron to burst out laughing really loud. Soon, all of the Gryffindors who were listening to their conversation laughed, too. 

"You know?" Hermione said, "It's funny."  
"Funny… in what sense, Mione?" Ron asked. 

"Funny because just yesterday I wouldn't have had the nerve to do that," Hermione said. 

"Hmmm… I think you're on to something." Ron said, "I myself would have killed Malfoy for flirting with you."  
"Why Ron?" Harry said gleefully, "Are you jealous?"

Ron turned red, making Harry and Hermione go into another fit of giggles. 

"No really," Ron said, trying to change the subject, "I'm serious."

"We know you're serious. We're just teasing, is all." Harry said.

"Anyway," Hermione interrupted, before Ron could say anything else, "Ron and I have to go, Harry. We have Helga Hufflepuff next period. See you at dinner?"  
"See you at dinner," Harry confirmed. Ron thought he saw Harry grinning a bit and was supposed to ask why when Hermione pulled him by the wrist. 

"Let's go, Ron!"

~*~

"Ayyyy…. (I) hope you all had a good meal at lunch," Helga Hufflepuff's (AN: This is going to be that last, but "From now on, it's jut Helga, ok?") voice boomed at the Potions classroom. "As I'm sure you all know my name by now and know a little of my family background, I'm not going to waste anytime."  
"So who can give me info's about a Dementor?"

Hermione and some other Ravenclaw students immediately raised their hands. 

"Yes Mr. Andrews?" 

"They guard Azkaban?"  
"Anything else? Yes Ms. Granger?"  
"They can suck out people's soul?"  
"Yes, anymore? Go ahead, Mr. Malfoy?"  
"They – "

Before Draco could continue, however, he suddenly felt his body go rigid. His mind felt like it was somebody else's and not really his. He was seeing bad memories and it was making him go mad. 

"So now you know how it feels like to meet a dementor," Helga's voice snapped him out of the trance. "Or at least you know what it feels like when you're carrying a guilty feeling in your heart."  
Hannah Abott raised her hand and said, "What do you mean Professor? That there is another feeling besides guilt that we can feel?"  
Helga beamed at Hannah and said, "I'm impressed on bow you could understand so easily Ms. Abott. Now, I want you all to face the person you hate the most and stare directly at his eyes."  
Ron immediately turned to Draco and vice versa. But as soon as their eyes met each other, they looked into another direction. They were sure that the other was his most hated, so what happened? Why couldn't they look at each other. 

The same was happening between Hermione and Pansy, and Seamus and Blaise. It was like they _can't_ hate each other. But why? 

"The reason why you can't look each other in the eyes is because you don't hate each other. Now try to look at another person." Helga said. The students complied, but the result was still the same. 

"See?" Helga asked, "You all don't hate each other."  
"But Professor!" Pansy argued, "How can we NOT hate each other when we've all but killed each others in the past six years?!"

"Tell me Ms. Parkinson, why do hate the Gryffindors?"

"What do you mean?" Pansy practically shouted, "It's common knowledge that Slytherin and Gryffindor students are rivals."

"See what I mean?" Helga said, "You think you hate each other because of what the world has taught you. For example, Mr. Malfoy '_hates_' Mr. Weasley because his father told him to hate all poor redheads. Mr. Andrews '_hates_' Ms. Otis because she rivals her knowledge in under the sea animals. The world had said that if you don't like someone, that means that you hate him/her."  
"Hate is a really disturbing word," Helga admitted, "You young ones know how distrust or dislike people, but you don't know what it's like to hate…. Now, again face the person that you _think_ is the person you hate the most."

Ron faced Draco again and vice versa. They tried glaring at each other but found themselves in a fit of laughter. They don't know what happened, it was as if the glaring looks they were giving each other were just 'too often used' that it was already funny. Without thinking, Ron suddenly found his hand reaching for Draco's in a friendly shake.

"Truce Draco?" Ron asked.  
"Truce Ron." Draco confirmed. 

Helga chuckled. "It's funny what a dementor in a room can do with people who care about each other."

AN:// So what do you think? Is it good? Is it bad? Ok lang… what? Don't worry, this thing has a plot and is not just out of the blue…. I really have to go now, so ciao! And remember to REVIEW!!!

  



	9. Harry's Eternal Sorrow

"Harry!" Hermione called as she and Ron saw him entering Hagrid's cabin, which is where their next class was going to take place.

"Hey you two!" Harry greeted, "I was just going to get something from Salazar. I didn't know he had a class now."  
"We still have about forty-five minutes more before class, actually," Ron said, "Professor Helga just dismissed us early for today."  
"Aaaah," Harry said, "Ok then. Why don't you go in now while I talk with Salazar?"  
The trio entered the small cabin. They saw Salazar sitting in a small armchair, his head leaning back, and his eyes closed. 

"He's still sleeping," Hermione said, "We'll just go back later, Harry."  
"He's not sleeping, Hermione," Harry said.  
Salazar made a light growl before opening his eyes, confirming what Harry had assumed. 

"How did you know he wasn't asleep?" Hermione asked. 

"His eyes were fluttering a bit," Harry chuckled, making Salazar growl even more. 

"Good afternoon, Uncle Zar!" Harry greeted cheerfully.   
"Good afternoon yourself!" Salazar answered, still glaring at the cheerful Harry. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaw, come on!" Harry protested, "You knew I was coming anyway!"  
"Yeah, yeah…" Salazar said. "What is it you want?"  
"Well," Harry began, "I was thinking. Can you excuse these two for a while in your next class." He pointed to Hermione and Ron who were both wearing looks of shock in their faces. 

"And they are…" Salazar said, "Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, I presume?"

Hermione and Ron nodded, while Harry said, "Yes."  
Salazar seemed to think of the idea for a while before saying, "Just be sure to bring them back about 15 minutes before I dismiss the class."  
Harry nodded respectfully and said, "Don't worry, I will."  
With that, Harry grabbed Hermione and Ron by the wrist and dragged them out to the Forbidden Forest. 

~*~

"Harry!" Ron shouted, "Where the heck are you taking us?"   
"We're in the Forbidden Forest, for pete's sake!" Hermione fumed. "What is going on Harry?"

Before they could hear Harry answer, however, they found themselves being surrounded by black mist.   
"What is going on?!" Ron asked loudly, but no one answered. The black mist slowly unfogged, and he found himself in a room he didn't know. 

"Ron!" Hermione's voice came, making Ron turn around and see one of his best friends. "Where's Harry?"  
Ron shook his head, signaling that he didn't know where Harry was when Harry himself answered. "Here I am."  
"Where are we, Harry?" Ron asked, "Where have you brought us?"  
Harry sighed and mumbled something that neither Hermione nor Ron understood. "Anyway," Harry said in English, "You've seen this Hermione. But I felt the need to let Ron see, too."  
It took a minute for Hermione to understand what her friend implied, but when she did, she just nodded. 

à A person stood in the room. It was Harry Potter, except that this person looked to be about 25 – 30 years old. He was holding a white rod with green, yellow, lavender, and red colored ribbons wrapped around it. He was singing a very uncommon song, a song that hasn't been heard for ages. It was very heart-breaking and soul tearing. 

__

All the pain

All the suffering

It's finally coming to an end….

I've lead people to war

Lead them to afflictions

I've battled with the worst

And put an end to the bad

I've done my part

He stopped singing, but Ron couldn't help but notice that the song wasn't finished yet. He looked up when a new voice sang. 

"_It's finally come to an end." _

A woman with long, black hair stood in a distance, giving Harry a comforting smile. She was looking at him as if she was holding a burden in her heart, as if she knew something that only she and Harry knows. 

The woman curtsied and cleared the way as four figures entered the room. It was them – The Hogwarts' Founders. 

Harry signaled them to take a sit, so they sat and the woman left the room.

"Why the sudden meeting, Merlin?"

Harry bobbed his head and said in a straight-forward kind of way, "I can't die."

There was silence after that before Salazar Slytherin broke it. "What do you mean you can't die?"  
"The truth is, children…" Harry said, then sighed, "Before you were born, at my first battle, your mother and I were cursed. Cursed to live a thousand years and then some until I could fulfill an indefinite prophecy."  
"And you're telling this to us… because?" Rowena Ravenclaw asked. 

"Because you can't die, either." 

Another silence.  
"I'm sorry." Harry said, looking down at his feet as if it was the most amazing thing on earth. "At that time, your mother was pregnant with you four. I couldn't do anything about it. So until I die, you can't die, too. "  
Then as Harry rambled on and on about how really sorry he was, I saw Godric Gryffindor stand up and go behind him. I never expected it, but he embraced Harry in a strong grip from behind. 

"Don't worry about it, Dad." 

Harry leaned back into the embrace and gave a contented sigh. He said, "Thank you, Godric, my son."

"Daddy!" Helga Hufflepuff followed after, hugging him in the waist. Then came Rowena Ravenclaw. She wiped the tears - it started falling after Godric embraced him – off his cheek and neck and soothed him with words of comfort. "We all love you, Daddy. We'll be here for you and can never be angry with you."  
Then Salazar Slytherin gathered all of them in one big grip, with Harry being in the center. "Yeah Dad, _forever_ if need be, we'll always be your sons and daughters. We love you. " 

Soon after, Harry smiled again and hugged them back saying, "I love you all, too, My Little Ones. Thank you… for understanding." ß 

"DAD!" Ron shouted, "Harry, you're the bloody father of the Founders?!"

Hermione watched as Ron babbled on and on about how Harry could keep something as important an information from them. She didn't blame him, and she was sure neither did Harry, it was really shocking – that's an understatement, actually. 

"Ron," Harry said in a weak voice, "I know you understand why, so please stop babbling already."  
The redhead teen calmed down a bit after that and said, "Just one question, Harry."  
"What?"  
"Who was that woman who sang the last verse of the song?"   
"That was my wife."  
"What happened to her?" Hermione asked silently, "She's also immortal, isn't she?"  
Harry sighed and said, "You've got to understand one thing, first. We are not immortals. We're just people who just can't die for a long period of time." He stopped and didn't say anything for a minute, then he said, "About my wife, her name is Ivory Constella Gonzalez, or Ivy as I like to call her. She's dead."  
"But how?" Hermione asked, "If Professor Helga, Rowena, Salazar and Godric were cursed, doesn't that mean that she's also cursed?"  
"Yes," Harry coughed, "But unlike them, her curse never depended on me. The curse put on them was formed because of Ivy's blood and mine."  
"So Ivory had her own prophecy to fulfill!" Hermione concluded, "That's why her life didn't depend on your death!"  
Harry nodded, "Right. Any more questions?"  
"I do," Ron said, "Why is it that if you're the father of the Founders, _you_ call them 'Aunt or Uncle?'"  
"Because I told them to," Harry answered truthfully, "Honestly? They've all just called me 'Dad' or 'Father' about ten times in their life. I never let them refer me as such because I still feel guilty about their miserable life. I know and I can feel what they feel – sometimes all they want to do is die, but they can't. Living as an immortal isn't as fun as it seems to be, you see. Their great, great, great, great grandchildren die even before they can. And it's hard to see those you learn to love pass away as if it's so normal. So even before they learned how to talk, I taught them to call me Merlin, or whatever name I was using at a certain time."

Hermione, seeing her friend in a somber spirit, hugged him closely and said, "Don't worry, Harry. I know they love you."  
Ron, too, comforted Harry by embracing him. 

"Thank you both." Harry said silently. He wriggled free of the tight embrace and said, "But it's thirty minutes before Salazar dismisses the class. You better go."  
Hermione checked her watch and said, "He's right. We better go, Ron."  
Before the two left, however, Harry stopped them and said, "Don't forget. I love you both so much."  
Smiling, the two answered, "Just don't forget that we love you, too. No matter what."  
~*~

"Professor Salazar, we're here!" Hermione called as she and Ron entered Hagrid's cabin. 

"Right on time, you two," Salazar said. "I'm about to give out your homework for the month."  
Ron groaned with the rest of the class. 

Salazar grinned and said, "Don't worry, this will be easy enough." He left the room to get something and returned a bit later with a cradle in hand.   
"Now look here," Salazar said, "This is your assignment."  
He opened the cradle and said, "My friend in London is taking a vacation with his husband, so it is your duty to take care of their baby for the rest of this month."  
In the cradle was a tiny child about the age of one and a half. Judging from the pink and purple robe that it was wearing, they confirmed it as a girl. 

"Her name is Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis (AN:// For those "Princess Diaries' fans, I just liked her name and it isn't going to be a crossover.) I have set for all the seventh years to be placed in one tower for this month so that all of you could take care of the baby. Since today, you won't be living in your houses, but in a different tower located above the Great Hall. You will all be lead to it after your class with Harry Potter. That is all, Ms. Parkinson, would you mind taking Little Amelia right now?"  
Pansy stood up and gathered the little girl in her arms.   
"Thank you." Salazar said, "You're all dismissed.  
The students quickly left the cabin, but not before groaning aloud, making sure that Salazar heard them protesting. 

AN:// So? That's my longest chapter yet! Hehehehe….. So… Good? Odd? Bad? What?! I want to know…. I also hope I've answered some of your questions from the previous chapters. More will come, I promise! Bye!


	10. New Houses For Everyone

At dinner, the seventh years were surprised that they weren't the only ones to be assigned to take care of a baby. The first and second years, who all have the same classes together, third years and fourth years, and the fifth and sixth years were also assigned to a baby, except that it's not a human baby. 

The first and second years were assigned to take care of baby unicorn, while the third and fourth years to a baby gryffin, and the fifth and sixth years to a baby phoenix. 

Harry watched in amusement as Draco Malfoy tried in vain to make baby Amelia, or Mia as the seventh year girls says, stop crying. 

"What does this damn baby want?!" Draco asked, frustrated.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded, "Here, let me have her!"  
Draco willingly gave baby Mia to Hermione. As soon as Mia was in Hermione's arms, the wails quieted down; Mia had stopped crying. 

"You just have to gently shake her to make her sleepy," Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Draco rolled his eyes and growled.

"It's flying away! It's going to run away!" A voice from the Hufflepuff table shouted, making everyone look towards the edge of the house of loyalty. 

It turned out that the voice was Hannah Maypa's, a second year student. She was pointing at the small unicorn that was running, or rather flying, towards the gate of the Great Hall. 

Every first and second year student immediately sprang into action. They ran towards the gate and prepared to stun the little white horse. 

"On three!" Ginger Tycoon, a Slytherin first year, took charge, "Stunning Charm!" 

He waited until the unicorn was close to the ground before he started counting, "Three!" 

Every girl and boy of the first and second year students, except for ten, who Ginger assigned to back up in case the plan didn't work shouted the stunning charm. The effect was marvelous, yet… it was frightening. 

The charm hit the young unicorn near its left wing, causing it to gasp in pain. The cry it gave was thunderous and could be heard for miles. It caused the first and second years to frown and feel guilty cause the sound it made was the sound you would hear when a person is being tortured by the Unforgivable Curses. Then it dropped to the ground, just like that. 

"What in heck's name do you think you were doing, Ms. Tycoon?" Salazar practically shouted, his face red with anger. "Didn't you know that using a stunning spell on any magical creature is illegal?!"

Ginger bowed her head and said, "I'm sorry, Sir! But we had to do something to stop it! I really didn't know it would cause it this much pain!"

"I know," Salazar said. "And for that, I award the first and second year students fifty points."  
"Really?" Ginger asked, wide-eyed, "Why?"  
"Because you all have shown a great effort," it wasn't Salazar who answered, "And have proved that you could work well as a team," it was Harry. 

Beside him, Salazar, Godric, Rowena and Helga nodded. 

"Now," Harry said, "I believe it's already 7:00 and I believe that I have all of you as my students for the next hour."

This got the attention of the whole student body. It wasn't until now that the students realized that they all have the same schedule after dinner. Class with Harry Potter. None of the teachers seemed to be leaving, even Snape. It struck Hermione that he would stay only to watch how the _wretched, little spoiled brat_ would teach a whole school and manage to stay sane. 

"As your professor, I shall demand your utmost respect. Don't treat me as Harry Potter, your friend, whilst in my class. Treat me as you would treat Severus and Minerva, or maybe even Albus." Harry said, glancing at the Potion's Master, who was quietly seething in anger – probably because he used his first name without asking permission. 

Draco snorted, "You mean you want us to treat you like you're crazy?"

Harry smiled, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, because some of the things you're going to learn in this class _is_ a bit demented." He cleared his voice and the pillar of fire dimmed itself, making the room look creepier. The tables rearranged itself so that it looked like the seats in an official Quidditch field. 

"Now," Harry continued, "What do you think can destroy our resident dark lord? Or as you call him, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Instantaneously, the students and teachers burst into murmurs and gossips. Ron smirked, even when he flinched at the question, as he considered how crazy his best bud really is. The outburst stopped, however, when Ginny Weasley – Ron's only sister and the last of the Weasley line is a sixth year student – raised her hand, stood up and asked, "Um…"  
"Harry," Harry said, "Though you can't treat me as Harry Potter right now, I prefer to called as such, still." 

"Um… Harry," Ginny continued, "How exactly do you expect us to know the answer to that? If we knew, don't you think that we wouldn't even fear him? I mean, what the heck! Are you crazy or something?"  
Harry only beamed at Ginny and said, "That's what I told you, didn't I? But back to the subject, that will be your first assignment for the year. Every night, I expect all of you to submit at least a 3-inch paragraph about what you think could destroy Voldemort. It could be about anything, just as long as it sounds reasonable. I only want your opinions on this. Even the teachers are welcome to submit their opinions in the matter." He flicked his wand at baby Mia, the unicorn, the gryffin, and the phoenix. "These babies are your assignment from Salzar, isn't it?"  
Some of the students simply nodded, while some answered, "We have to take care of them for the whole month."   
"A month?"  
"Yes, Harry," Hermione answered, "A month."  
"Beautiful." Harry said, "That's your second assignment, but I'm extending it until the end of school term."  
"What?!" Most of the students complained. It has only been a few minutes and their charges, such as that of the unicorn, were already giving them trouble. 

"I will accept no complains," Harry said, "So deal with it. My next question is, what are the names of these babies? I already know little Ms. Amelia Thermopolis as I've had the pleasure of letting her sleep in my lap this morning, but what of the others?"  
Ginger stood up and said, "We've decided just a minute ago, that our unicorn's name shall be Traunt. Its meaning is close to 'Runaway,' and it seemed to just fit her."  
"A nice name," Harry said, "Thank you, Ms. Tycoon."  
"Our gryffin's name is Phase." Lucky Carlos, a fourth year boy, said. "When Professor Salazar game him to us this morning, he looked so marvelous and magestic. That little _phase_ was where we got his name."  
"Congratulations, Mr. Carlos," Harry said, "I think he actually likes that name."   
The gryffin had its head held up high when Lucky introduced him. 

Ginny was next. She stood up and introduced the fifth and sixth year's baby phoenix. "Her name is Silver, simply because of the silvery-white streaks that can be seen near the crown of its head."  
"Very fitting," Harry said, returning the babies to the students. He asked some more questions, and in less than thirty minutes, he had managed to give off more than 10 homeworks to be sumbitted after two nights. "Now, you all were assigned to a different tower, right? Well, it would be really hard for us to call upon the Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs when several are in this and that towers. So I have decided to give your towers a new name as well, and it is as mentioned 1) The tower the first and second years will live on for the rest of year is called _Youth_. 2) The third and fourth years, _Scholars_. 3) The fifth and sixth years, _Thinker_. 4) Lastly, the seventh years are to be called, _Masters_." 

"As I'm sure you're all excited to see your new towers," Harry said, "I'm assigning Salazar to lead the _Youth_, while Helga to lead the _Scholars_, Rowena to lead the _Thinkers_, and last but not least, Godric will lead the _Masters_ to their respective towers." He flicked his wand again and the stadium chairs merged back to its original state. 

"Godric! Wait!" Harry called, "I'll go with you."   
Godric and Harry lead the _Masters_ to their tower. They entered a trap door beneath the head table and was now heading down to where the dungeons leads. 

"Professor Godric?" Hermione asked, "I thought Professor Salazar told us that our tower will be _above_ the Great Hall, not beneath it."  
She heard Harry chuckle and say, "Go to the window, Mione. Tell me what you see." Doing as was told, Hermione couldn't say anything when she saw the Great Hall beneath the ground she was standing on. But how did that happen? 

"More often than not, looks are decieving, Mione." Harry said.

AN:// So is this okay? This is my tenth chapter! Whoopee! I'm finally going to be able to thicken the plot a little. Please Review! Thanks!


	11. Just a Conversation

Seconds became minutes, minutes became days, and days turned to months. Halloween has passed, and so has the Winter Break. The students and the professors, that though they aren't teaching anything for the year is still getting paid, and Dumbledore are now getting used to the fact that the famous Hogwarts Four has come back to teach. 

But there's one thing they will never get used to. And that is _how_ they are teaching…

Severus Snape, the Potions Master of Hogwarts, aka the greasy, bastard Slytherin head of the house and the meanest and strictest teacher, aside from old McGonagall, is, to say the least, pissed at their method of teaching. While doing nothing one day after the Winter Break, he had come barging in the office of the headmaster.  
"This is ridiculous, Headmaster!" Severus shouted, "The students are not learning anything! I mean, no offense – I've been a fan of Salazar Slytherin ever since I was a kid – but this is … Honestly!"  
"Severus," Dumbledore sighed, "Please calm yourself."  
"Calm myself?!" The thought seemed farfetched for the young professor, "Have you ever been in any of their classes, Headmaster? Rowena Ravenclaw, who is supposed to be the smartest witch ever, is teaching nothing! NOTHING! All she does in class is talk to her students as if… as if … as if she's one, too!"  
This time, Dumbledore laid a hand on Severus' shoulder, "Calm down, now, Severus." Maybe a slight bit, Severus allowed himself to relax but not without heaving a great, big sigh of dissatisfaction. 

Continuing with his speech, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Even I don't know what they are up to, Severus. One, including myself, would think that they would be the meanest, most strict teachers seen in Hogwarts, especially Salazar. Don't you think that if you were still a student, Severus, that you would fear him the first time you meet him?"  
"Well of course I would," Severus said, "That's what I'm saying. Salazar is supposed to be the ancestor of Voldemort, isn't he? Doesn't anyone in this school notice that except you and I? The students look up to him as if he was the kindest person on earth, even the mudbloods!"

"True, so true… that even I wonder…."  
"It's all that stupid Potter's fault."  
"Whoa!" Dumbledore said, "Now where did that come from, my friend?"  
"Well think about it!" Severus hissed, "Who would actually believe that he is Merlin from the past?! He lived _thousands_ of years ago, Albus, _thousands_. Even Nicolas Flamel couldn't live that long!"  
"I believe, Severus, that the whole student body believes him, _even_ Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore answered the first question, "And yes, even I didn't think that Harry could be keeping a secret as great as this. No one had expected this and whether he is lying or not, he is the only who could say. But think about it. How could he have changed the whole Hogwarts Map with a flick of his finger if he isn't who he says he is? I must admit, that even though people think I have great power, I cannot undo the map of this old school because the magic within it is far greater than mine could hold."

"Then you believe him?" Severus asked with unbelief.

"Yes, I do believe him," Dumbledore said with a nod, "Though I'm not saying that I don't find it… what's the word… queer to see him teach. When he teaches… it's like he has a charm that makes people, even you and I, listen to him with regard. What was his first question again? Do you remember?"  
"You mean when he asked if anyone knew the power that can defeat Voldemort?" Snape snorted, "For once I agreed with a Weasley on that one. If we know, we wouldn't fear him."  
Dumbledore nodded again, then said, "Yes. Have you submitted a response? I know I have."  
"Once only," Severus admitted, though it seemed he really didn't want the headmaster to know that, "I wrote the Kushana Curse."  
"The Kushana Curse?" Dumbledore asked, "It was what killed Morgana and Hades, isn't it?"  
"Yes," Snape simply said, "What did you write, Albus?"  
"The Palmer Curse," Dumbledore said, "It's actually one of the curses I used to defeat Gri – "  
Not letting the headmaster to finish, Severus stood up and said, "Forgive me, Headmaster, I must go back to my room, now. I have to get ready for something _he_ wants me to do."

"I understand, Severus," Dumbledore said, "Go."  
When Severus has left, a new voice started a conversation, "I didn't know you thought of us as eccentric, Mr. Headmaster."  
Dumbledore turned around to see Godric seating in one of his couches. 

"Ah… Godric. May I call you Godric?"  
"Oh yeah! Sure! Godric is fine, Mr. Headmaster," Godric answered.

"Oh please," Dumbledore mewled, "Drop the 'Mr. Headmaster.' Just call me Albus, my given name. After all, this is your school, right? I'm only a caretaker."

Seeing Godric nod, Dumbledore answered his question, "I… I don't find you eccentric, Godric, only your methods."  
"Ah…" Godric said, "I know it's a bit weird that I just play with my students all the time, or that Helga just explains crazy things about normal things being abnormal, or that Salazar, who is supposed to be mudblood hater, just focuses on the baby assignment if anything. But can't you see?"

"See what?"  
"The students!" Godric answered, "The students are so happy, as if nothing can ever break their joy. And that's all really what we were thinking when we built this school, Albus. We didn't build this school to teach, or intimidate students… we built it for _our_ own selfish reasons. Because we wanted to have fun!" 

Dumbledore seemed amazed at the sudden confession. He asked, "But… you didn't just chat with your students all day long, did you?"  
"No," Godric shook his head, "Not everyday at least. There were times when things got serious and that's where we made our mistake." 

"What do you mean?"   
But no one answered him, because at the next moment, Godric was gone. He had disapparated. 

"Just remember, Albus," Dumbledore looked around, but saw no one. He knew there was no one in the room cause he could see even past invincibility cloaks. "Just remember… Magic isn't about power, or making things easier, or being strong… it's about…"   
The echo just disappeared, cutting the sentence off. 

"About what?" Dumbledore asked himself, unsure of what had just transpired. There was one thing he was sure of, though. And that is that the Hogwarts Four and Harry knew what they were doing. It might be queer, yes… 

AN:// Yey! This my eleventh chapter, can you believe it? I never thought I would last this long… and it's all thanks to you people who review regularly, especially _shduranni _and_jordan_! Thanks for your continued support! 


	12. Living With The Masters

"Waaaah!"   
"Ugh!" Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff _Master_, growled. "That's the fifth time that girl has woken all of us!"   
"Hush Justin!" Draco called out. He was already having a headache and Justin didn't have to make it worse. "Don't make my headache worse."  
Justin mummbled an apology before saying, "Since you're so attached to her anyway, mind taking care of her for the rest of the night?"  
"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME?!" Draco suddenly snapped, "I SAID I HAVE A HEADACHE! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY – "

"DRACO!" All the other occupants in the tower shouted.

Justin grinned weakly, "Great Draco, you just woke the whole freakin' tower up. And you know what that means…"  
Draco sighed, "Yeah… yeah I do."  
For the last month or so, the occupants of _Master's Tower_ haven't slept much. Usually, if they were lucky, they would get at least three nights of a complete five-hour rest. But if fortune weren't siding with them, they would only get one night of full sleep. The reason for this is toddler that is now playing with Draco's hair. Yup, that's right, Mia. 

Mia isn't really the crying type of child. She hardly cries, thank whatever. It was more like her and her charge's hyperactive attitudes that kept all of them awake. After dinner, when everyone has finished with their homeworks – thanks to Hermione who wouldn't let anyone do anything with unfinished homeworks – they would play with her. At first, it would start only with the little gestures of tickling. Then while doing so, someone would come up with a joke that would make everyone listening laugh. It wouldn't be long until all of them are sited in a circle exchanging stories with each other. Their stories were exaggerated and were told with actions to make Mia happy. She would clap her small hands and giggle with glee that everyone around her would want to coo her forever. It isn't until a person would hint a sign of restlessness that they would realize what time it was. Even though they tried so hard to sleep on time, sometimes, it was just so hard to let go of what they were doing. You can't blame them, either…. They are having fun! 

And that's another thing. No one would have ever thought that if you combine the students from Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, the result would be… pleasant. Why? Because there was the house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin PLUS the fact that it isn't a normal Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry. Because the students of the said houses are Weasley and Malfoy, two people who never got along with each other. At least, that was before they were put in the same tower. Everyone was so amazed to see Ron talking to Draco in a good-natured manner. Everyone was more surprised when the two of them actually started the "Late-Night-Rap" – as they liked to call it.   
Then there was also this problem with the Slytherins hating the Hufflepuffs for their loyalties. Same with the Gryffindors hating the Ravenclaws because they're too smart for their own good. No one could guess how this miracle happened, but they were thinking it had something to do with their first lesson with Helga and how she made them all see that they don't hate each other. But that couldn't be it, could it? 

Anyway, back to Baby Mia. She wasn't a crybaby, but when she cried, you better watch out. There are only a few times when she cried in the middle of the night and it was usually for a change of diaper or a drink. Her wails are loud and irritating, sounding like the screech of cat's nails in the teacher's board. That's why Justin was not on a good mood when he woke up that night, and so was Draco. It was the third time Mia had woken them up that night and no one had even an hour's sleep. It was a good thing that tomorrow was Saturday and there were no classes because Draco was sure that every seventh year student would look like a zombie tomorrow morning. 

"Hush," Draco said to the child in his arms, "Go to sleep, little Mia. Go to sleep."  
But Mia only cried more.  
"What does she want?" Draco asked, as Ernie and some other Hufflepuffs came into the room, "I've already fed her three times tonight!"  
Ernie shook his head and extended his arm to get Mia from Draco's embrace, "Here, let me see if I can help."  
"Eeeeyuck!" Ernie said as soon as he smelt poo-poo coming from the little girl's diaper. "That's what your problem is, Mia! You smell like my grandma!"  
Lavander, Parvati, Padma, and Hermione giggled as they also entered the room. Seeing Ernie handling Mia with one hand stuck to his nose, his face clearly signing disgust, they couldn't help but do otherwise.   
"Here, we'll help you fish her up," Padma said, taking out her wand and uttering a spell to take off her diaper. Her sister, Parvati, followed by levitating it until it reached the trash can. Lavander wiped off the dirt in Mia's _cute little a_ss while Hermione finished it up by powdering it and setting the diaper tight around Mia's upper waist with a charm. 

"Now that's over," Justin said, laying his head down at his bed, "Let's all go back to sleep…Yup. Let's go back to sleep." He put a hand on the front of his mouth to stop a yawn, but failed miserably. The next thing anyone knew was that he was already fast asleep.

"Ok, that's enough," Hermione said, "Let's all go to bed, too."  
"But Hermione…" Parvati started to protest. She wanted to stay up late, again. But this time, it was Lavander who interrupted her, "No 'But's' Parvati, we already stayed up until 3:00, even I am tired. Let's just go to bed."  
Parvati sighed, and Padma put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come on, Sista, it's not that bad. We can stay up late tonight anyway, seeing as it's a weekend."  
Nodding, Parvati resigned to her bed. And so did the other seventh years… 

AN:// That's my 12th chapter! I'm on a role here! *Grins* Hehehe… Don't forget to review! 


	13. Sirius Decision

****

Sirius' POV

For a few months now, I have heard of rumors about weird things going on in Hogwarts. But I don't know what, and that's my problem. I got worried about Harry and his friends that I decided to come over for a little visit. 

So there I went in my animagus form, this big, black dog, and walked towards Dumbledore's office. I was observing as much as I can when suddenly I heard a group of students laughing from down the hallway. Two of the voices sounded so familiar, so I looked to see who it was. It turned out that it was Ron and Hermione. 

No. Scratch that. 

It was Ron and Hermione, with Draco Malfoy and another girl with almost-blonde hair. Ron and Hermione hanging out with that girl would have been normal, but to go with Draco MALFOY of all people! That was outrageous!

I quietly sneaked up on them and followed their every move. It amazed me how much these three were acting as if they were old friends… When they reached the Great Hall, which by the way surprised the hell out of me, they sat down in the same table.   
Did you get that? They sat down at the same table!

And I was like… "What is he doing there?" I mean, shouldn't they have separated or something by now? After all, Gryffindors don't sit with Slytherins, do they? Then I noticed something. The students weren't seated with their housemates at all, because if that is the case… then why is Ginny, who I know for a fact is Ron's sister and is a Gryffindor, sitting a table away from them. And Colin Creevey, the one who Harry told me annoys him with his camera. What the hell is going on?  
Then a bemused laugh interrupted my thoughts, "Snuffles, come on! Let's go to my room."   
I turned around and saw my godson smiling down at me as if nothing is wrong in the world. He then led me to a place near the dungeons and escorted me into a room similar to Dumbledore's. 

"You can change back now, Sirius," Harry said, which I, with great relief, complied to.   
"Harry, what is going on in Hogwarts?" Was the first words that came out of my mouth after I have become human once again. 

Harry just chuckled before explaining what has transpired a few months back. He told me of the Hogwarts Four, told me of his secret identity as Merlin, told me of the curse used on him and his wife Ivy, told me of everything that has happened in Hogwarts since, mostly with his classes. 

And while he was explaining all this, my mouth was slowly dropping to the ground. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It sounded all too surreal, yet as he explained more, it became so clear. But who could blame me for being shocked, huh? Tell me. 

I am the godfather of a boy who is thousands of years older than I. 

When the initial shock was over, he gave me a gold chain to put on my neck. He said that when I transform to a dog, it would also transform to look like a dog chain. When I am in trouble, he said that all I have to do is think of it and help will come – whether it be just a transportation need or a fighting an evil man need. 

We talked a little bit more after that, though all our topics was of merrier ones. I stayed for the night and slept on his couch.   
When I woke up the next morning, I found a message from him saying that he was going to Hogsmeade with Ron, Hermione, and all the other seventh years. So I followed him, wanting to see just how close the _Masters_, as that's what Harry calls them, have become. 

I got there, but what greeted me there was a sight I wasn't expecting to see. In the middle of town, stood a floating stage. And performing there was the _Masters._ Hermione and two more Hufflepuff girls – I know because it's what is printed in their robes – were playing in the keyboard, while Harry was banging the drums wildly. Two Ravenclaws – one boy and one girl – were playing the guitar, and two Slytherin boys played the base. The lead singers were Draco Malfoy, Lavander Brown, and Ron Weasley. What was more amazing was floating above them was a giggling baby holding a fake wand that 'magiks' a banner that says "THE MASTERS," every five or so minutes. 

Many people watched their band play and judging from the big cauldron filled with sickles and galleons, I'd say they were pretty famous. The concert finished an hour or so later. I, then, followed them as ten other people joined them hike the only hill seen in Hogsmeade, the Boundary. 

There, they sat down in a cirlce and talked… and talked… and talked… etc., until I was tired of listening. But the lot of them didn't even give mind that the sun was already setting. 

"Once, when I was only five," a Hufflepuff girl, who I heard was called Hannah, said, "my mother asked me to set the table. And just for a joke, I didn't put ordinary spoon and forks. Instead, I set it with serving spoons and these tall wooden forks my mother bought in a muggle store."

The girls laughed, but the boys didn't find anything funny, except for Harry – which I think is because of how that stupid Vernon and Petunia treated him when he was left in their care – who also laughed. 

Through all the talks, however, there was one thing I was wondering about. The baby in Ron's arms. She was also the one that was floating in the air at their performance. Who was she? I figured I'll just find out soon enough, so I put aside that topic from my head for a while. 

After that, Vincent Crabbe made fire in the middle of their circle and suggested that they played Truth or Dare, which brightened up the moods of everyone, *again.*

I decided that everyone was really close and that closeness of the Slytherins and Gryffindors and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were no joke. They were really enjoying each other's company, _even_ with Draco MALFOY. So I left, not wanting to disturb anymore of their day… or night, because the sun had just set when I left.   


AN:// Good? Bad? So? Am I getting better? Please tell me what you think… REVIEW! It really matters to me…. THANKS!!!


	14. Greatest Father

****

Godric's POV

I just finished my class with the _Thinkers_ when Harry called me to his office. Since it was lunch, I assumed that Helga, Salazar, and Rowena would be there, too. And I was right; they were there. But they weren't the only ones there, Elm was also there. Elm, for your information, is the Sorting Hat. We named him Elm in memory of our best friend at that time that was murdered by a muggle policeman, but of course, no one knew that except us. 

"If you're not needed in this school," Salazar said to the Elm in a threatening manner, "I would tear you apart! How dare you put unfriendly people in my house! And secondly, I'm NOT ambitious and I DON'T hate muggles!"

Elm colored red. In comparison to human mannerisms, that meant that he was blushing. "Sorry," he mummbled. 

Elm, then, colored green when Salazar picked up the hat and hissed at it in Parseltounge. That meant he was feeling sick. I'm guessing that my dear, favorite brother said something bad to him because Elm understands Parseltounge. 

"Stop that now, Salazar," a voice I've heard a lot of times said. I turned around and saw Harry, but there was something a bit off with him. "We need to talk."

That's when I felt it. 

That's when I felt the power. 

"Dad," I uttered, feeling slightly anxious. Heck, who am I kidding? I was feeling terrified. Glancing at my siblings, I'm not surprised to see that they, too, are feeling the same way. I don't know why, but that's how we felt. 

"Sit down," Harry said, but it was more like an order. I haven't heard him use a firm voice on us since we were only three. He was acting like… like a…. He was acting like a father. 

And that, I tell you is scarier. It wasn't often that Harry showed his inner feelings to us, but when he does, we really can't help but be scared. And you know why? Because we know how great his powers are. Put together all our powers – Rowena's, Helga's, Salazar's, and mine plus our mother's – and times that to ten couldn't even compare to what power he holds in that body of his. For him to be scared is just… not imaginable. 

"Playtime is over," Harry began, "We've got to act, Voldemort would be coming to Hogwarts in exactly two months. That's when _our_ death could be fated." 

'This isn't possible.' I thought, 'We are practically immortal, how could we die?'   
"You mean…" Helga said, but before she could continue, Harry already answered her. 

"Yes, I've done it."  
"What was it?" Salazar asked, but the only answer he got was a watery smile and "You'll know in time."  
Then Harry did the most unexpected thing we could ever expect from him. He stretched out his hands toward us and said, "Come here, all of you. Give your old man a hug."  
We did. And you know what? That was the first time we – Rowena, Helga, Salazar and I – cried, I mean truly cried. We cried for the deaths of thousands of relatives we had since we were born, we cried for the evil that doesn't know what they're doing. We cried for our dream school was still standing even after we have left it, but most of all… we cried because for the first time in our life, we had a father. 

~*~

Harry was everything to us, but a father. For the first twenty years of our lives, he provided for us – clothes, food, education… normal things that a parent would give to his child. After that twenty years, he let us do what we want to do. He was no longer our parent, he was just an observer in our life. 

So we built Hogwarts. To tell the truth, we didn't build it to educate people, we just wanted our own castle – that was us then, young and foolish. Then we realized that it was too big for only the four of us so we invited people who didn't know how to use magic in. It was only about thirty years later when it became an official school. 

It was when we aged past one-hundred when we noticed that it wasn't normal for people our age to still live like teenagers that we faked our own deaths and lived in our father's castle – Merlin's castle. 

There, we learned to treat Harry as our best friend. We did everything with him, from playing to fighting crimes. It was only a few centuries later when he told us to treat him as if he was younger than us, almost as if how we would treat our own kids. So there began his new names for us. As I became Uncle Ric, Salazar was named Uncle Zar. Helga was called Geli (Gel – I) while Rowena became Raven. 

And through it all, he never became our father. Sure, there were times when we would consult him about several problems – after all, he was wiser than us and knew more than us – but there really wasn't a father-child relationship there. 

But now, for the first time in all our lives… we have a father. 

My mother would have been proud. 

~*~

For the rest of the day – we didn't mind that we had classes to go to, that day was ours alone – we talked about many things. Salazar talked about his new pet snake, Suzu. Rowena and Helga talked about their new prey (meaning guys they want to go after), and I talked about my grandchildren who doesn't know that I was his great x107 grandad and Harry his great x108 grandfather – Draco Malfoy. 

All of us laughed at the irony of that situation. While it is true that the Malfoys has been sorted into Slytherin for years, Elm assured me that it was only because of their ambitious desires to keep the family proud. Besides, Salazar and I are equal. The Weasleys came from his line. Elm said that they were just too ambitious that they were brave enough to go against anything that they were sorted into Gryffindor. 

"Elm!" Salazar shouted, "How many times do I have to tell you! I am NOT ambitous!"  
A piece of paper flew out of the hat's mouth and smacked right into Salazar's face. After looking at it, Salazar hissed in Parseltounge, again making Elm color green. 

Helga looked at the paper and laughed. She stole it from Salazar's firm grip and showed it to Rowena and I. And we laughed, too, because the paper had a picture on it – a picture of the real Elm who was sticking his tongue out, his hands in either side of his head.

We talked through the night, until we were lost for words. And through it all, Harry listened and laughed with us, just like a father would do. We were all about to go to our own rooms when he offered to tuck as in bed. 

We knew it was really awkward, but we agreed all the same. Besides, that was our life-long dream ever since we were five. It was always our mother who tucked us in, never our father, so when he asked us… well let's just say it was a dream-come-true. 

We dropped Salazar first to his room. Harry went with him for a few minutes before coming back out to Rowena's, Helga's and my room.

I was the last one that he tucked in. 

"You know," Harry said, "I'm afraid."  
That caught me off-guard. "Afraid of what?"  
"Dying?" Harry said. I noticed the silent tears that was rolling off his eyes and reached for it. But before I could touch his face, he caught it and gripped it really tight that I thought it was going to die. 

"Why?" I asked. 

"Because even though I know I'm tired of living," he answered, "I don't know what's going to happen when I die. I don't want to leave you and your siblings. I love you, Godric, my son, I always have."  
"I love you, too, Dad." I said, "Thanks for being a great father."  
"Don't lie to me, Ric," he said, his eyes showing deep sadness, "I've never been a father to you. Provider, yes, but not father."  
"I'm not lying, though," I protested, "I know, Rowena knows, Helga knows, even Salazar knows that you are the greatest father there is. Do you know what our greatest dream was, Dad?"  
"What?"

"Ever since we were three," I confessed, "Our only dream was for you to tuck us in bed… just like this."  
And he cried more. And he hugged me and kissed me on the cheeks. "I'm sorry."  
"You don't need to be sorry. We love you all the same. We always have and always will." 

He stood up and smiled. "Go to bed, now, young man."  
I smiled and pulled the blanket over my body. He fixed it a little and kissed me again, but this time in the forehead.   
"Dream a sweet dream for me, Godric Austin Gryffindor," Dad said before turning off the lights and leaving the room. 

AN:// So? A bit sad, but I really had to put that in. It's part of the "defeat Voldemort plan" I've got…. So… review! 


	15. Hate? Are You Sure?

"Playtime is over," That's what Harry said. 

And that's what they did. Godric, Rowena, Helga and Salazar stopped playing during their lessons and instead they taught and taught and taught. They taught about defense techniques that was never heard of, ancient magic that was rumored to be of no use, potion making that seemed too impossible to produce, and transfiguration that even McGonagall and Dumbledore didn't know. But what the students didn't know, was that through this all, they were being taught how to use wandless magic. 

****

Salazar's Class

__

Masters

"Mr. Blaise, Ms. Padma, Ms. Gina, and Mr. Neville," Salazar called out, "Come up front please."

The four students went up front and faced the class. 

"Now, I want you four to demonstrate something for me," Salazar said, "Mr. Blaise, I would like you to demonstrate any one of the defence techniques that Godric taught you this morning. Ms. Padma, do some ancient magic on the room. Ms. Gina, I want you to call on a magic animal from where you are standing. And you, Mr. Neville, I want you to make me the Elliott Potion."

No one was surprised that Neville got the potion making part. Since Helga started teaching them about the art of potion making, Neville clearly became the best. It seemed after all, that Snape's glare was the only thing that scared him to do a bad job. 

The four students set out to do what they were told and got their wands. Before they could do anything, though, Salazar had gotten their wands. "Oh, didn't I say? You're all doing this without a wand," Glancing at Neville, he said, "And you can't go away from where you are standing now."  
"But Professor!" Padma complained, "How can we do what you told us to when we don't have our wands!"  
Salazar smiled at Padma and said, "Tell me, Padma, how can an ancient magic be of use to us today?"  
"You have to believe. If you don't believe, the magic will be of no use."  
"Exactly, now, do you believe that there is magic inside you?"  
Padma nodded, "Yes, Sir."  
"Well then what's the problem? The magic is inside you, not in the wand." 

Eyes wide, Padma asked, "Do you mean, Sir, that I can do wandless magic?"  
Her only answer was a smile and a nod. 

****

Dinner

"Did you see me?" Padma asked her sister once class was over, "I did wandless magic, Sista!" 

"I know," Parvati said, "Me too. When Professor Salazar told me to draw a picture of myself in the mirror without a wand… oh my… I thought I will never be able to do it!"  
"Seems like you had a good time in Salazar's class, girls," Harry's voice interrupted. 

"Harry!" Parvati and Padma said at the same time, "Nice to see you! Please, sit down."  
Harry laughed and said, "No need to be so formal with me, girls."

"Don't get so full of yourself, Harry, my man," Ron said as he sat down across from him with Hermione.

"Am I?" Harry laughed more.   
"Can you do that, too, Harry?" Hermione asked, "Wandless magic, I mean."  
"Everyone can do it, Hermione, even a squib or muggle. As long as they believe." Harry answered, "How do you think muggles go through the fire without getting even a little burn when they want to save someone or something?" 

Hermione's eyes widened, "That's magic, too?"  
"It always has been, Mione," Harry said, then turned to where Draco was sitting with Ernie, Blaise, and Ryan. "Hey Draco!"  
Looking at his direction, Draco said, "What is it now, Harry? You're not my teacher yet, you know. So don't ask me anymore questions."  
Harry has been bugging Draco ever since that day in Hogsmeade, when Draco asked him if they were still going to take the NEWTS. Harry told him that, yes, but in a more practical way. Draco then asked him to review him, but when Harry did, Draco found that it was hard and he would still have to study before Harry reviews him again. But Harry never stopped. Every now and then, he would ask Draco questions just to bug him and tease him. Sometimes, if he knew the answer, Draco would answer, but most of the time he only tells Harry to bugger off. 

"I know," Harry grinned, "I only wanted to know if you knew?"  
"What?" Draco asked.  
"I wanted to know if you knew that Professor Snape has a wife."

Draco, Ernie, and Ryan spit out their juice simultaneously, shocked at the news, and those that heard it, too, was struck with mouths wide open, food falling from their mouths. 'Eeeew,' Harry thought, looking at his classmate's faces and expressions, 'Disgusting.'

Grinning again, Harry said, "You want to know who it is?"  
"W-Who?"  
"Madame Hooch."

"What?" Ryan asked after the initial shock was gone, "You're joking right?"   
Harry shook his head and pointed to the head table, "Why do you think they always sit together in the head table?"  
"How long?" Dean asked, "How long have they been married?"  
"They're going to have their 25th anniversary just after graduation this year." Harry answered, with his all-time grin.

"Ok…" Seamus said, "I think I need to go to the bathroom."  
"Me, too," Dean called, following Seamus. 

"Yeah," Greg (Goyle) said, "Count me in."

****

Harry's Class

"OK," Harry said as he began the class, "Tonight we'll be reviewing first. Ms. Tycoon, would you please tell me what Heralki are?"  
Ginger Tycoon stood up and answered, "Heralki are like Dementors in a way. Except that they are the souls of dead people. They cannot suck your soul but can only be defeated when you know who the soul is."  
"Very good," Harry said, "Mr. Brent, what is the Ferguson Potion?"  
Zachary Brent is a Hufflepuf Scholar. He was known to be very good at potions. Like Ginger, Zachary, or Zach, stood up and answered, "The Ferguson Potion is a potion that allows a person to be invisible and at the same time, walk through walls. Though he can walk through wall, however, he can still touch solid things – unlike a ghost. It is very useful and commonly used by aurors for spying."

"Thank you, Mr. Brent. Now, I want all of the Hufflepuffs to make a Ferguson Potion. Each of you has to do at least two – three cups. Go to the kitchen and ask the house-elf, Dobby, to give you the ingredients and then come back here. You will do the potion over there." Harry said, pointing to a large table in front of the stadium-like chairs. There was a complete set of cauldrons, mixing sticks, measuring vessels, and so on…

"Yes Harry," The Hufflepuffs, from first year to seventh, answered and immediately went to work. 

Turning back to his class, Harry said, "Ms. Megan, may I ask you … Do you hate Voldemort?"

Adriana Megan, a Gryffindor Thinker, flinched as she heard the name, but answered anyway, "Yes Harry."  
"Why?"

"Because he's bad and evil and he kills people. Isn't that enough to hate him?" Adriana said.

"Well, let's say that…" Harry said, "… that he becomes a good person. Pretend that a great miracle happened and he surrenders himself wanting to become good again and promises never to kill again. Would you still hate him?"  
"Of course!" 

"Why?"  
"He killed my grandfather. He can never bring him back even if he promises never to kill again!" Adriana shouted, almost near to tears. 

"I'm sorrry, Ms. Megan," Harry said, "But I have to continue…. Don't you think that even if he didn't kill your grandfather, then, he would still have died sooner or later? If I'm not mistaken, your grandfather was already close to death when Voldemort killed him. Don't you think that he did your grandfather a favor?"  
It took a long time before Adriana answered, "Well… I guess so, but still. He kills. I don't like people who kills just for fun."  
Harry nodded and said, "I see your reasoning. Do you hate him?" 

"I told you, yes."  
"Because he kills?"  
"Uh huh."  
"Is that hate?" Harry asked, "Or fear that you're feeling?"

"I guess," Adriana confessed, seeing the truth that Harry was telling her, "I just fear him."  
"Do you hate him?"

"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because… I don't know," Adriana said, shaking her head lightly, "I don't even know him. All I know about him is that he kills people. How can I hate him? It's not like he's the only one capable of stealing, murdering, and so on. Many people can do that. Not only him, He-Who-Must…I mean, Vol – Vol – Voldemo-rt." Adriana flinched when she said his name, but gathering her Gryffindor courage, she continued, "And besides, I know my grandfather would be disappointed in me because I know that he taught me never to hate anyone. He always said that 'even amidst the fire, there is still the light.' Now I know what he means. Even a very bad person like Volde-Voldemort, can have some light/good in his mind. Or if not, then in his heart."  
"Very well said, Ms. Megan," Harry said, then turned to Dumbledore who was sitting two seats above her, "Don't you agree, Professor Dumbledore?"  
"Indeed," The old headmaster said.

"Good," Harry said, "Class dismissed."  
Though Harry had dismissed the class, no one moved from their seat. It was not normal for Harry to dismiss the class early. Noticing this, Harry announced, "I'm dismissing you early so that you can all rest well tonight because there's a Quidditch match tomorrow, remember? And yes, even you Hufflepuffs can go. If my memory serves me right, you have to leave that for 10 hours before you can continue anyway. "

The students began to leave for their own respective towers.

AN:// Sorry it took me so long to update. My sister borrowed my laptop for a few days and all my files were on it…. So tell me? Can you guess what the power to defeat Voldemort is, now? Playtime is over, my friends… So please, REVIEW!!!


End file.
